Their first Thanksgiving
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: 2005Holiday oneshot number one. Ron and Hermione pairing. Ron has a little surprise for Hermione, and it's not in the Turkey.


**Hey guys, Here we are! Thanksgiving Day! It's finnaly Christmas Season! Well, this marks the beginning of my Holiday One-Shots! Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years! Hope you enjoy! Here's the first one!**

**Their first Thanksgiving**

"Ronald! Where are we going?" Hermione asked, barely able to keep herself upright as Ron pulled her through the Weasley woods. Ron just laughed, and pulled tighter, as Hermione squinted her eyes at something off in the distance. "Ron, What _is _that?"

As they drew nearer, Hermione recognized it as a small shack….. with a smoking chimney? A few steps further and Hermione could hear the faintest strains of music…

"Ron? Why do I hear The Trans-Siberian Orchestra playing?" (which, my friends, is one of the best things I've ever heard. So go on Lime Wire, or whatever little music downloading thing you have and search their name in the music spot, and listen to every single on of their pieces. (especially carol of the bells.)

Ron stopped and looked back at her, leaning twards her to give her the slightest kiss on the cheek before running to open the door. Hermione slipped in, and was immediately escorted to a small two-seater table.

Hermione giggled and kissed Ron on the cheek as he pulled her chair out for her. "When did you become such a gentleman Ronald?" He grinned.

With a flick of his wand the candles were lit and the food was served.

"Ron! You didn't have to go to such trouble!"

Ron chuckled, "I would never give you my cooking love, it would kill you in an instant. Mum made this for us."

Hermione smiled and dug in.

Ron remembered what Ginny had told him before leaving the house. He was going to start a game of 'footsie' under the table. He started poking her foot with his boot, until she giggled and poked back.

"Great mashed potatoes, aren't they Ron?" She said with a smile, gently kicking his shin.

"yup- Hey! It's called 'footsie' not 'knee……sie…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and spooned up the last of her mashed potatoes, which magically replenished itself right on her plate.

"Ugh, Ron, I can't eat anymore."

Ron nodded, "then tell the plate that your finished."

Hermione looked oddly up at Ron, but looked down at her plate and said, "finished." And the plate was gone.

Hermione laughed, "Too much like Hogwarts."

Ron nodded and came around to Hermione's side and pulled her up, walked her over to the couch.

"You finished already Ron? You've barely eaten a thing? Are you sick?" She asked, reaching a hand up to his forehead.

"No no no, I'm not sick. I'm just not hungry, that's all." He said, pulling her hand down away from his head.

They settled down on the couch, watching the fire spring to life.

"Happy Thanksgiving Love." Ron said, leaning down to Hermione's lips. The two continued to kiss, then talk, then kiss some more, and the next time anyone looked at a clock, it was getting well near midnight, And Ron was lying down on the couch, Hermione falling asleep on top of him.

"Love?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Hmm…' she mumbled, moving her head around so that she was facing him.

"You love me, right?"

Hermione, startled by the question, started to sit up. "Of course Ron, why?"

Ron stayed still. "And I love you, right?"

"I hope so. Where are you going with this?"

But Ron simply sat up and pulled her lips to his, slowly sliding off the couch and on too one knee. And when he pulled away he held up a box.

Hermione gasped before he even opened the lid. The box was white velvet, with small diamond stones embedded into the top in the shape of a heart.

"Ron…" She whispered softly.

He opened the box and there was no way she could say no. It was a beautiful red emerald, surrounded by clear crystals, and engraved all around the outside of the band were hearts.

Ronald chuckled softly as he saw the different emotions portray themselves on Hermione's face, and Hermione softly giggled.

"what was that?" Ron asked smiling.

"yes." Hermione asked in her softest whisper.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Ron teased.

"YES!" Hermione squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around Ron's neck, and her legs around her waist.

He ran outside and up the snowy hill, tripping on a loose vine as they tumbled back down, landing in the snow bank.

"I love you Hermione Anne Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "For once in your life Ron, now that we're engaged, can you please say my name right?"

Ron looked confuddled, "I say your name wrong?"

Hermione nodded and grinned, "It's Hermione Anne Weasley you git. Weasley. I mean come on, we have the same last name."

Ron shook his head and chuckled, "I love you Hermione Anne Weasley."

"I loved you too, Ronald Weasley. Hey, you never told me your middle name!"

"That, my love, is something you will never be able to pry out of anyone in the Weasley family."

AN: **yes yes yes, very fluff I know. But anyhoo, I thought that since my best friend (pshh, best friend my arse) Brittany bluntly pointed out that I'd never be able to marry Ron, He should be able to have the second best. (The best being Me, Emma, And the second best being Emma Watson (Hermione) ) **

**R&R my friends! I love you all!**

**Mwah!**

**WT**


End file.
